The Crocodile, The Princess and The Outlaw
by AllroundPrincess
Summary: When Princess Ariel is born with a tail instead of legs, her parents will do anything to make her normal. Even strike a deal with the crocodile man. Follow Ariels story as she finds out about the deal, makes new friends and falls in love.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I'll do you a deal." The Crocodile man said, giddily. "I'll take away the tail." The parents rejoiced, hugging each other. "But!" The man said in a singsong voice, "She must find true love and be married before she is seventeen. If not then she'll turn back into this. Forever." The mother looked up at the man. "You can't do that!" She exclaimed. "You might want to get a bigger tank then." The crocodile man told them, turning away. "Wait! Wait! We'll do it." The king shouted after the man, desperately. The Crocodile man laughed, turning around. He walked over to the tank on the side of the room. Inside was a newborn baby with bright red curls sleeping soundly just below the surface of the water. Her emerald green tail swished every few seconds. The man put his scaly hands in the water, gently cradled the still sleeping girl and lifted her out of the tank. Then he made her tail disappear, two legs in its place. He magicked a blanket out of thin air and wrapped the girl. He turned to the parents and handed her to her mother who stared at her daughter in disbelief. "I'll be seeing you again, Princess Ariel." Rumpelstiltskin said and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1: Preparing

Chapter One: Preparing

*16 years later*

My lady maid, Carlotta, pulled on the ribbon on the back of my dress, pulling it tighter and tighter, when my mother walked in. She smiled when she saw me and I smiled back. I played with the dark green material on the skirt as Carlotta continued to tighten the black corset bodice. My mother went and stood by my dresser, wearing her own luxurious red dress. "Now, Ariel. The will be many suitable men here tonight." She started, as Carlotta finished tying up my dress. "I know what is expected of me, mother." I assure her, gently lifting my skirts and walking to my dresser. I sit down and start to comb my red hair. "I know, Ariel. I know." She said, gently stroking my hair. "Gabriella and Ollie have arrived, would you like me to let them up?" She asked, walking towards the door. "Yes, please." I smiled, putting on my silver circlet under my red hair so my fringe fell over the top.

Once she had left, I slipped on my boots and stood in front of the full length mirror, admiring my dress. It was a strapless dress with a black corset bodice that was covered in black gems that's filtered onto the emerald green floor length skirt. It had been a gift from Sebastian, my fathers servant, for my birthday. His mother had made it especially for me. I lightly pulled my red waist length hair, liking the contrast of the three colours.

I looked up as the door opened to reveal my two best friends, Gabriella and Ollie. Gabriella was wearing a nice pink ball gown that contrasted nicely with her dark hair while Ollie was wearing a blue suit. "You both look amazing." I gushed, walking over to hug my two friends. Gabriella started signing with her hands how amazing I looked. I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Thank you." I laughed. Gabriella was a mute, she was born like it. She used sign language and I understood most of it but the parts I and other people didn't understand, her brother, Ollie, would translate.

Sebastian cam bustling in. "Princess, it's time to go." He told me, holding the door for Gabriella and Ollie, who I promised to dance with as they left. I smiled kindly at Sebastian. "I see the dress fits perfectly." He commented, grinning. "Yes, it does. Thank you so much and say thank you to your mother as well please." I replied. "Of course. But, now princess, it is time for the ball." He told me, holding out his arm. "Oh!" I walked over to my bed and picked up a black cloak. "P,ease can you leave this with the guards at the back exit? I know I'm going to need some air at some point." I asked, holding out the cloak. "Of course, your majesty." He said, taking the cloak and draping it over one arm. I took the other arm and together we walked down to the Great Hall.


End file.
